User blog:Hawkinz340/Birkan Kids Part I - Sacrifice
Birka, 19 years ago (Birka, one of the largest sky iskands that lies over the South Blue. Birka is actually the Birkan archipelago, an archipelago made of a main island cloud and six others spiraling around it. In the middle of the main island lies a monastery). Priest: Brother, thanks to your loyalty to god and this monastery for ten years, I present you with this treasure that our army pillaged from a neighboring country. (The other priest is revealed to be a twenty-eight year old Urouge, towering over the former priest by two meters.) Urouge: Thank you brother. I accept this gft, even though I know the price I have to pay in order to gain the powers that it holds. I will do anything in order to protect the will of god! (Urouge takes the gift and eats it. He then makes a disgusted face.) Urouge: That was unexpectedly disgusting. But I feel the power running through my veins. What will it be? Paramecia? Zoan? Logia? I cannot wait to see. Priest: Yes bro- (The conversation is stopped by a small child barging into the monastery. He is about twelve years old and has sharp eyes and brown hair that is covered by an aviator hat). Priest: What are you doing here, brat? Garbage like you don't deserve to come into such a holy place as this monastery! ???: But they told me to come here. Priest: Who is they? ???: The priests. They said I had to be sacrificed or something. Priest: What are you talking about? You mean, you're the sacrifice! How did you get past the guards, you insolent foo- (The priest gets knocked down by the child and he raises his glove, showing a smoking dial).???: Impact. Urouge: What?! ???: Oh, are you sad that I knocked out your fellow priest? Urouge: Actually, I never liked him, or any of the priest. Protect the will of god? Those are all lies! These priests aren't praying to the real god, only idols! I joined this monastery only in order to gain the Fruit of the Devil as a gift for my loyalty! At least fake loyalty. ???: Oh, I see you have your own ideology. I have one as well. I believe one who weilds power - is god. Urouge: Big words for a small child like you. Now, I am just itching to fight. And you seem like a pretty powerful brat! ???: Yes, and you haven't even seen my full powers. ( The child flexes and a dozen cloud dials emerge from his jacket. Urouge: Hidden Dials? (Before Urouge can blink he is engulfed by almost invisible string clouds and cannot move.) ???: I call this move, Cocoon. Urouge: Idiot! These are just strings! I can easily tear them apart! (Urouge tries to escape from his cocoon but the strings only tighten when he tries to break through). ???: Oh, I forgot to tell you that the more you struggle, the tighter they get. Urouge: So, what are you going to do to me now? Just trap me in this cocoon forever? You already used one impa- (Urouge gets knocked out by a huge burst of power coming from the child). ???: It's always good to carry two impact dials around. (Urouge is bloody and wounded and he is ridden on the floor, trapped in the string cloud cocoon. The battle seems to be over, but suddenly Urouge muscles starts to pulsate and he rips through the cocoon). Urouge: I feel it! The power!!!!!!! (Urouge triples in size and has to bend over in order to not crash into the ceiling. ???: Which Devil Fruit is this!? Urouge: Hahahaha!!!! The Inga Inga no Mi!!!! With this power I can convert damage done to me into muscular strength! This is truly divine intervention! With this power, I will crush you and your smug face! (Urouge takes a step and the whole monastery shakes. The child backs into a corner and tries to use the String Dials on his feet but Urouge rips them apart with every step.) ???: God, please save me! (Urouge grins.) Now you're pleading to god? Come one, don't be a wimp! (Just as Urouge is about to strike the child he himself is hit by a humoungous bolt of lightning which grills him to a crisp. He falls on the floor, shaking the building). ???: Oh, god, you came! Enel: come on, Shura, you couldn't even defeat that guy by yourself? Weakling. Category:Blog posts